The Rise of The Ultimate Samurai
by neos5051
Summary: El país de wano a generado samurais a lo largo de los siglos con el objetivo de proteger a su gobernante, pero un samurai quiso mas que eso, ser el mejor espadachín del mundo es su objetivo, aventurándose en el mundo exterior con sus nuevos amigos ira a completar su objetivo. Esta es la historia de samurai definitivo.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Hace más 300 de años un demonio emergió de la tierra para destruir a la humanidad, ese demonio sembró el caos durante años hasta que llego una aldea de guerreros conocidos como samuráis, pero estos guerreros no eran comunes. Estos samuráis tenían una de las tres grandes existencias en su poder,** la fruta del kuweza, **una fruta que contiene un líquido "divino" a palabras del primer consumidor que le otorgo poderes sobrenaturales y a sus descendientes. Este líquido cause que ganaran una mutación en su cuerpo que los volvió casi invencibles. Su cuerpo genero 7 corazones con la dureza del titanio, lograron obtener el control de un elemento, (agua, fuego, tierra, metal, etc...). esos guerreros entrenados después de una dura batalla que destruyo la mitad de su aldea y asesino a varios de los valientes guerreros que lucharon contra él. Al final lograron destruir al demonio y sus huesos quedaron como un monumento histórico para la aldea oculta también conocido como el **país de Wano** el hogar de los samuráis.

**Actualidad**

**Tokio**

En los alrededores de un restaurante un grupo de personas estaban reunidas murmurando con preocupación.

-"¿qué paso?"-pregunto una mujer fuera del restaurante mirando toda la conmoción.

-"al parecer un chico estaba comiendo y se desmallo de repente."- respondió un hombre con pesar.

Dentro del restaurante.

-"tan solo míralo, mientras levantaba su brazo para meterse la carne en la boca."- hablo uno de los clientes viendo hacia el frente.

En una mesa estaba un adolescente desmallado con su cara en el plato de comida. vestía con unos pantalones negros metidos dentro de botas negras, no se podía ver por su posición, pero tenía una camiseta de negro cubierto por un abrigo de color azul marino, con su mano derecha sostenía un tenedor con un trozo de carne adherido a él. Lo curioso era que en su muñeca había una muñequera de color negro con una gema de color morado oscuro. Lo único que podías distinguir de su aspecto físico era su cuerpo bien formado y su cabello carmesí casi llegando a sus hombros algo despeinado.

-"qué demonios puso el cocinero en su comida."

-"alguien ya llamo a la ambulancia."

-"no volveré a comer en este lugar, no pensé que su comida podía matar personas."

El cocinero estaba asustado de la futura demanda mientras pensaba como su cliente cayo con tan solo comprar unos bocados.

Todos miraban al chico con preocupación hasta que de repente el chico levanto la cabeza bruscamente con su cara llena de arroz.

-"¡volvió a la vida!"

El chico parpadeo varias veces y miro a los lados confundido revelando sus ojos azules tan azules como el mar.

-"¿eh?"

Una camarera se acercó nerviosa y le pregunto al pelirrojo.

-"¿estás bien?"- le pregunto la camarera.

El chico no respondió y tomo parte del delantal de la chica y se limpió la cara con ella asustándola y sin perder tiempo trato de golpear al chico que movió la cabeza para evitar el golpe, finalmente la chica se fue corriendo.

Esto dejo a todos con la boca abierta a todos los espectadores.

-"... Rayos... Me quede dormido."-

-"¡¿te quedaste dormido?!"- gritaron todos en shock.

El chico sin darse cuenta del escándalo que causo siguió comiendo tranquilamente ignorando los comentarios de los espectadores.

-"¡no me lo puedo creer, ¡¿en medio de una comida y una conversación?!"

-"y también comenzó a comer de nuevo..."

El chico miro hacia atrás confundido y con la boca llena de comida dijo.

-"de todos modos, ¿Por qué están haciendo tanto escandalo?"

-"¡ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR TI!"- gritaron tres de los espectadores mientras el chef camino hacia el chico aliviado.

-"¿este lugar contrata comediantes o algo así?"- pregunto el chico al cocinero que todavía algo nervioso miraba con indiferencia al chico por ser tan ignorante.

-"bueno, no... de todos modos si estas bien, me alegro."

El chico tomo su tenedor para volver a comer, pero su cara volvió a caer en su plato y todos podían escuchar ronquidos.

-"¡OYE, NO TE DUERMAS DE NUEVO!"- gritaron los tres hombres junto al cocinero mientras los espectadores se iban del lugar algo fastidiados por esa pérdida de tiempo.

Time skip 30 minutos después

El chico caminaba por la cera con la mirada algo fastidiada.

Mientras comía vinieron unos tipos vestidos con uniformes azules con una camilla preguntando por un chico desmallado.

Cuando el chef lo señalo los sujetos lo regañaron por llamarlos por una falsa alarma.

-"quienes eran esos tipos de todas formas, y que demonios es una ambulancia, en wano no tenemos de esos".

El pelirrojo siguió caminando hasta que llego a un imponente edifico que de inmediato reconoció.

-"así que este es la academia pico de la esperanza. Bueno terminemos con esto de una vez."

Sin perder el tiempo el entro al edificio esperando que su día mejorara un poco, su próxima parada era el gimnasio.

El chico miro el pasillo desierto. Ya había pasado la sala principal, así que ahora solo era cuestión de encontrar ese maldito gimnasio. Afortunadamente, las instrucciones fueron bastante sencillas.

Todavía podía recordar la razón por la que dejo su hogar y venir al mundo exterior.

Flashback

País de wano

-"escucha Akihiro, si quieres cumplir tu sueño. ¡no puedes quedarte estancado en wano toda tu vida, te crie para ser diferente a un samurái común, así que quiero que salgas de aquí recorre el mundo, has amigos y encuentra algo que proteger, con eso estarás cada vez más cerca de tu objetivo!"- hablo un anciano con emoción, vestía un kimono verde y tenía una gran barba mientras frente a él estaba sentado el pelirrojo ahora conocido como akihiro.

-"en la academia decían que los amigos eran innecesarios."

-"no lo escuches akihiro, la verdadera fuerza viene del deseo de proteger a alguien."

-"no entiendo."

-"lo harás con el tiempo mi muchacho, llegaras lejos de eso estoy seguro."

Fin del flashback.

-"se supone que los samuráis solo somos soldados, eso de proteger a alguien que no sea el shogun es algo que no entiendo."

Dejando sus recuerdos de lado, Akihiro caminó por el pasillo a paso calmado, sin mucha prisa. Sin embargo, cuando doblo una esquina chocó con alguien.

Actuando por instinto, akihiro se estabilizo y agarro la muñeca de la persona con la que chocó antes de que cayera.

-"deberías estar más atento por donde caminas."-dijo el pelirrojo con fastidio sin siquiera ver a la otra persona.

Hasta que el sonido de alguien llorando llego a sus oídos. Mirando a la persona con la que se había topado, Akihiro se dio cuenta de que era una niña. Una muy hermosa, admitiría eso. Tenía el pelo largo, picado, de color púrpura oscuro que estaba cortado de manera desigual. Tenía los ojos claros, de color púrpura grisáceo con un pequeño lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo. Llevaba algún tipo de traje de enfermera y tenía la mayor parte del brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha vendados.

Si bien la vestimenta de la chica era peculiar, quien era el para hablar de eso.

Entonces akihiro recordó que la chica estaba llorando.

-"¡lo siento!"- la niña grito mientras lloraba y retrocedía agarrando sus brazos sobre su pecho- "no pensé que alguien más estuviera aquí, así que no estaba prestando atención... lo siento tanto!"

-(esta chica es rara, eso seguro).- ahora estaba en una situación complicada, lo último que quería era hacer llorar a alguien en tan solo 5 minutos de entrar a lo que sería su nueva escuela. Nunca había enfrentado la situación de una chica llorando... pero lo primero es lo primero.

-"no tienes que disculparte tanto, yo tampoco estaba prestando atención así que no es tu culpa, perdón por decir eso antes así que deja de llorar, por favor."

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa y dio un pequeño grito.

-"¡¿que pasa?!"

Eso no se lo enseñaron en la academia samurái.

Ella lo miraba como si fuera otro planeta y dijo. "no esperaba que te disculparas... jejejejeje."- luego comenzó a reírse para sí misma con una sonrisa radiante en opinión de akihiro.

El pelirrojo miraba esto con la cara neutra, esta chica paso de estar triste, a confundida y ahora está feliz, esas son muchas emociones en tan solo un minuto.

La chica dio una risa leve.-"jejeje e-estoy tan feliz."

Akihiro la seguía mirando sin ninguna expresión en particular pensando en cómo demonios esta chica podía tener tantas emociones.

"U-Um ... .." La chica comenzó a retorcerse bajo su mirada. "H-¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estás mirando así?" Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo. "¡Aaaaaahhh! Es porque soy tan fea, ¿no? ¡Lo-lo siento!" Ella se agarró la cabeza con miedo. "T-¿Te haría sentir mejor si me quitara la ropa?"

-(¡Ok ahora estoy convencido, esta chica tiene problemas!)

-"no hace falta que hagas eso, solo estaba pensando en algo asi que no te preocupes."

La chica pareció calmarse ante esto.

-"oye, ¿de casualidad vas al gimnasio?"- pregunto el chico mientras la chica asintio con nervios.

"S-Sí. Voy a la ceremonia de entrada de este año". Se agarró los brazos otra vez. "P-Pero estaba tan nervioso por entrar y conocer a tanta gente nueva, que me congelé de miedo. No he podido entrar a pesar de que es casi la hora de que comience la ceremonia ... ..."

Entonces ella seria su compañera de clase... interesante por no decir otra cosa.

-"yo también voy ahí que, si quieres vamos juntos, después de todo seremos compañeros de clase."

La niña lo miró. "¿R-enserio?" Ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también. "¡Eso es increíble! ¡No pensé que me encontraría con otro compañero de clase tan pronto!"

Akihiro sonrió levemente. -"supongo que sí, de todas maneras soy Akihiro Himura."

-"¡Ah! ¡M-mi nombre es Tsumiki Mikan, espero que podamos llevarnos bien."- dijo ella tartamudeando.

Akihiro recordó lo que le dijo su abuelo en wano y pensó.

-(supongo que eso de intentar hacer amigos no va a doler).

-"igualmente, espero que podamos ser amigos."

La cara de mikan brillo un poco ante la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Solo es esperaba que sus demás compañeros fueran tan agradables como el.

-"ya deberíamos irnos, la ceremonia está por comenzar."

Según akihiro tenía entendido de esta escuela, los estudiantes también conocidos como **ultimate. **Esta escuela reclutaba a jóvenes con talento para pulirlos y asegurar su futuro. Él también era parte de ese grupo, aunque poco le interesaba, si bien no sabía cómo serian sus compañeros podría decir que, si eran como mikan, sería un completo fastidio.

Sin más que pensar entro al gimnasio seguido de una nerviosa mikan.

Al entrar al gimnasio lo primero que akihiro noto fue que lo habían decorado para la ceremonia de entrada, luego vio a 14 adolescentes además de él y mikan por lo que supuso que ellos eran los demás estudiantes ultimate.

-"H-hay tanta gente aquí."- susurro mikan jugueteando con sus dedos.

Los otros estudiantes se voltearon hacia ellos al verlos entrar, pero decidieron volver a lo que estaban haciendo al ver quiénes eran.

-"mikan, ellos son como tú y como yo, no hay razón para estar nervioso."- dijo el pelirrojo ignorando completamente la cara sonrojada de mikan al escuchar decirle su nombre.

-"E-Eh? M-Mikan? M-Mi nombre !?".

-"si, ese es tu nombre, hay algo malo con eso."

Sin siquiera saberlo el chico se vio algo amenazante para la chica y algunas lágrimas amenzaban con caer poniendo nerviosos al pelirrojo.

-"quise decir, si vamos a ser amigos deberíamos tener más confianza entre nosotros."- se apresuro en aclarar su punto y funciono para su alivio al ver que mikan sonrió en respuesta.

Unas risas llegaron a los oídos de ambos así que miraron detrás para ver a un chico caminando hacia ellos. Estaba vestido con ropa casual. Era alto y bastante flaco. Tenía unos ojos verdes grisáceo claros y una piel enfermizamente pálida. Su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y naturalmente ondulado, de un color blanquecino anormalmente pálido. Le daba una apariencia bastante fantasmal, si akihiro estaba siendo honesto.

-"es algo bastante optimista lo que dijiste, pero esa actitud era de esperar de un Ultimate."

-"solo dije los hechos, aquí todos vinimos por la misma razon, aquí todos somos iguales."

-"bueno entre ustedes puede que sea cierto, pero ese comentario no me incluye."

-"¿porque?"

-"solo llegue aquí por suerte, es algo bastante tonto si me lo preguntas."- dijo el chico con calma.

-"¿S-suerte? ¿Como funciona eso...?"- pregunto mikan nerviosa al estar frente a una persona desconocida para ella.

-" rio tímidamente. "¿No lo han escuchado? Todos los años, Hope's Peak Academy ofrece una lotería a estudiantes completamente normales. El que gane se une a la escuela como el **estudiante afortunado definitivo.** Eso es básicamente lo que soy. Solo tengo suerte".

Akihiro miro al chico, no creía que la suerte se considerara un talento, pero esta escuela debería tener una razón para investigarlo, total, no es de su interés.

-"¡Oh! Que grosero de mi parte, mi nombre es nagito komaeda y como ya saben soy el **estudiante afortunado definitivo**.

-"Akihiro Ronin."- respondió el sin decir su talento, es algo que nunca le intereso, era un título que no significaba nada para el.

-"S-soy Tsumiki Mikan, espero que podamos llevarnos bien..."

Nagito sonrió. -" "Mhmm. Te reconozco, Tsumiki-san. Eres la **enfermera definitiva** , ¿no? Muchas personas estaban discutiendo tus logros en línea. Eres bastante popular, ¿verdad?"

"¿E-Eh?" Eso pareció arrojar a Mikan por un bucle. "¿E-Eran? ¿Por qué?"

"Todo el mundo es bastante popular en línea, ya sabes". Nagito luego miró hacia abajo, sonriendo para sí mismo. "Por supuesto, con la excepción de mí".

Akihiro miro a la chica con algo de asombro, definitivamente hacerse amigo de ella puede tener sus ventajas.

-"no sabía que eras tan increíble mikan."

-"Debo admitir algo Himura-kun, investigue y encontré información de casi todos nuestros compañeros de clase excepto tú, ni siquiera tu nombre, es algo raro."

Akihiro había escuchado rumores sobre una herramienta común en la sociedad exterior llamada internet, él se aseguró de que su información sea ocultada lo máximo posible por lo que esto no lo sorprendió.

-"no necesito atención innecesaria, es un fastidio."

-"¿oh? Si no es molestia, ¿Cuál es tu título?"- pregunto el afortunado mientras mikan también estaba expectante, no le había preguntado antes por miedo a que su nuevo amigo se enoje con ella por entrometida.

-"es un fastidio, pero bueno... soy el samurái definitivo."

-"¿E-eres un verdadero samurái? Pensé que ya no existían.

Akihiro solo se encogió de hombros, después de todo su hogar estaba oculto de cualquier mapa, el país de wano era el hogar de los samuráis, pero también de los ninjas, ocultarse no era complicado. Ahora estaba en una escuela del exterior con un título que poco le importaba, él tenía un objetivo y ese era...

**Ser el **_**mejor**_** espadachín del mundo.**


	2. el manual de un samurai

El manual de un samurái.

En una oficina de la academia pico de la esperanza se encontraban tres personas sentadas, dos en un sillón y uno detrás de un escritorio.

-"ya deberían estar en la ceremonia de apertura"- hablo un hombre mayor con el cabello plateado y alisado y ojos color ámbar. Tiene bigote y barba, y una cara muy hosca. Vestía formalmente con una camisa cubierta por un chaleco negro junto con una chaqueta verde, pantalones y finalmente unos zapatos.

Frente a él estaba sentado un hombre de cabello negro con mirada seria, vestido con un traje formal negro con una camisa blanca y corbata negra.

Ellos eran Kazuo tengan y Jin Kirigiri, ambos miraron al otro hombre en la habitación.

El hombre de cabello negro alborotado, corpulento, se podía ver que estaba en sus 50 años, vestido con una camisa blanca desabotonada en el cuello, con un pantalón negro y botas negras. En su cara se podían apreciar algunas cicatrices leves pero la que más se podía notar era una cicatriz que pasaba directamente a través de su ojo derecho.

-"todavía sigo dudando de tu decisión, Amino-dono"- hablo jin hacia el hombre que solo bostezo con pereza.

-"ya te lo dije jin, ese chico tiene que pasar mi prueba hoy, mañana te diré si se queda o no."

-"pero..."- jin fue interrumpido por tengan.

-"jin, lo mejor será dejar que el juicio de amino-kun trabaje, si el mismo te pidió hacer venir al chico es mejor darle una oportunidad."

Jin miro a su predecesor y con un suspiro asintió. Amino sin más que hacer salió del cuarto con una cara aburrida, pensando en cómo se las arreglaría el pequeño bribón de cabello rojo para pasar su prueba que ni él sabía que tenía.

Con Akihiro

Justo en ese momento estaba saliendo de la academia después de la inauguración, si bien le dieron el uniforme y también conoció el nombre de sus compañeros junto con sus títulos. Lo gracioso es que vio que algunos no creían que era el Ultimate samurái, él tampoco lo creía. Una de las razones por la que no le importaba su título es que no recordaba haber hecho algo o mostrarle nada a nadie del exterior como para recibirlo.

Sumándole a eso que apenas había salido de la academia en Wano, no podía entender su situación actual.

-"ahora que lo pienso... no tengo una habitación en la que dormir."- dijo dándose cuenta de su verdad innegable dejando un silencio incomodo a su alrededor.

Como si el mundo lo hubiera escuchado una brisa que destruyo el silencio incomodo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"mierda."

En otro lugar

El uno de los edificios abandonados de la gran ciudad de Tokio un grupo estaba reunido un grupo que solo podías definir como pandilleros.

-"bien muchachos, hoy pondremos nuestro plan en marcha."- hablo el que parecía el líder de la pandilla.

Todos sonrieron con emoción ante estas palabras.

-"¡hoy, nos vengaremos de los desgraciados de pico esperanza, matando a sus nuevos estudiantes! !poco a poco esos cabrones caerán como moscas hasta que no quede nada!"

-"¡hagámoslo jefe!

-"¡les presento a nuestro primer objetivo, la avistamos esta mañana y es la más vulnerable de todos los nuevos estudiante, la ultimate enfermera, mikan tsukimi!"- exclamo el hombre palmeando una pizarra con las fotos de los estudiantes en la clase de akihiro incluyéndolo.

-"no esperemos más, ¡muévanse idiotas!"

Siguiendo las ordenes de su líder los pandilleros corrieron hacia la salida con algunas armas para defensa en caso de complicaciones.

Cuando estaba seguro de que se fueron el líder miro hacia una columna oscura del cual salió un hombre vestido con un traje semi formal junto con una bata de laboratorio, tenía el cabello rubio atado en una larga coleta de caballo.

-"yo cumpliré mi parte del trato, conseguiremos los planes de esa academia y tú nos das armamento."- hablo el líder con seriedad mientras el rubio solo sonrió.

-"no te preocupes, son hombre de palabra."

Con mikan.

Ella caminaba por la cera con una sonría feliz en su cara, hoy hizo su primer amigo y era alguien agradable, ahora solo tenía que ser discreta para que no la odie y no sea ignorada.

-"me pregunto si akihiro-san ira mañana a clases, después de todo no es algo obligatorio."

Ella siguió caminando sin notar que una furgoneta se detuvo a su izquierda del cual salieron tres hombres que inmovilizaron a mikan y evitaron que gritara.

Sin importarle los testigos sorprendido y con caras llenas de miedo, metieron a mikan en el vehículo y sin perder tiempo aceleraron a su base.

Uno de los transeúntes que estaba ahí salió de su sorpresa y con miedo llamo a la policía.

-"quiero informar un secuestro..."

Todo esto pasaba mientras amino que fue testigo de todo sonrió con emoción y enciendo un cigarro para comenzar a fumar.

-"esto me viene de anillo al dedo,"

Aun sonriendo se alejó del lugar con un objetivo en mente.

-"¿como hago que el mocoso vaya hacia ellos?"

Horas más tarde

Akihiro caminaba por un distrito comercial buscando algún lugar para pasar la noche. No había tenido suerte estas horas buscando lugar, no tenía dinero y también tenía hambre, así que solo le quedaba recurrir al plan de emergencia, ir a un edificio abandonado para pasar la noche.

-"pareces perdido chico, ¿quieres ayuda?"- alguien detrás de akihiro le hablo.

El pelirojo miro la fuente de esa voz y se encontró con amino que estaba sonriendo con calma.

-"bueno, estoy algo perdido, estoy buscando el edificio abandonado más cercano."- respondió con toda la honestidad que tenía.

-"hum... claro yo te digo. Hay un antiguo edificio a dos kilómetros de aquí, tiene un letrero que dice no pasar."- dijo el pelinegro y akihiro le agradeció.

-"gracias señor, eres una buena persona." sonrió akihiro y se fue corriendo a una dirección aleatoria.

-"¡oye niño, es al otro lado!"- amino se le había olvidado decirle en qué dirección ir.

Akihiro se dio cuenta de esto y fingió que no pasó nada y fue por el camino correcto.

Amino sonrió, su prueba estaba por comenzar, solo que él no lo sabía.

Con mikan

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos notando que estaba amarrada y adormecida, puedo reconocer que fue drogada. No era la primera vez que la amarraban, pero no esperaba ser drogada.

-"oigan, la chica ya despertó."- hablo uno de los secuestradores llamando la atención del grupo.

-"¿D-donde estoy? ¿Q-quienes son ustedes?"- pregunto la ultimate tartamudeando por el lugar deteriorado en el que estaba.

-"tch, tápenle la boca o algo no quiero escuchar sus gritos de ayuda, tengo que preparar la transmisión."-dijo el líder de los pandilleros con molestia.

Siguiendo las ordenes de su líder, uno de los pandilleros uso un trozo de tela enrollada bastante gruesa para cubrirle la boca.

Lo único que mikan podía hacer era morder la tela. Por una razón ella no le gustaban las cosas grandes.

Con jin

El director de la academia estaba recordando el momento en que amino propuso la loca idea de meter a akihiro en la escuela.

Flashback

-"no entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres meter a un novato sin experiencia alguna encima el peor de su clase como tú me has confirmado?"- dijo jim con seriedad viendo una hoja con información de akihiro.

Frente a él estaba amino mirándolo con calma.

-"De donde el viene hay muchos jóvenes samuráis talentosos, con mucho potencial."

-" entonces porqué exactamente el y no alguien mejor."

-"Porque ese chico tiene algo que nadie en su hogar ha tenido en cientos de años y eso es... la llama de un verdadero samurái."- dijo con una mirada seria dejando confundido a jin.

-"no te entiendo."

-"llegara el día en que lo entenderás."

Fin del flashback

-"la llama de un verdadero samurái, ¿eh?"

De repente su computador emitió un sonido.

Jin miro a la pantalla viendo que estaba recibiendo una video llamada. El con desconfianza acepto la llamada y vio a un hombre en un lugar oscuro sentado en un sillón.

-"jin kirigiri, me alegra que hayas contestado."- hablo en hombre sentado en el sillón.

Lo único que jin podía distinguir del hombre era un traje formal similar al del curso de reserva.

-"¿quien eres?"- exigió el pelinegro.

-"soy tu enemigo jin, mi grupo y yo Last Brotherhood seremos la ruina de tu maldita academia."

Jin asumió que era otro grupo de amenazas vacías, esta no era la primera vez que pasaba por lo que decidió colgar.

Todo esto sin darle tiempo al hombre de mostrarle a su rehén.

En el escondite.

El hombre frunció el ceño ante la ignorancia de jin.

-"que estúpido... ¡oigan muchachos maten a la chica y le dejaremos el cadáver como muestra de nuestra seriedad.

El hombre con traje se revelo mostrando unos ojos de color marrón con cabello de color verde y una sonrisa enferma.

-"eso no estaba en nuestro trato, kojiro"- hablo el hombre de cabello rubio que recién llegaba al lugar con un maletín en la mano mirando al hombre de pelo verde.

-"si, lo siento lo siento, pero antes me tienes que dar las armas que prometiste, entonces tendrás a la chica."

El rubio extendió el maletín en su mano y uno de sus subordinados lo recogió y reviso su contenido.

-"¡estas no son armas, son solo frascos con liquido!"- grito el subordinado con enojo.

Kojiro reviso el contenido y lo único que vio fueron 3 frascos de tamaño mediano con un líquido carmesí.

-"¡¿que tipo de broma es esta?!, prometiste armas, no unos zumos."

Kojiro con enojo agarro a el hombre por el cuello.

-"no son zumos, es un suero especial que muta el adn de un ser humano para alcanzar una evolución más allá de la comprensión humana.

Kojiro no se creyó esto y saco una pistola de su traje y disparo matando al rubio ahora con un agujero en la cabeza.

-"vaya estupidez, ahora sí, maten a la chica".- ordeno kojiro cerrando el maletín.

Mikan gimió de miedo al escuchar las palabras de kojiro.

-(no quiero morir, por fin hice un amigo, no quiero morir).

Ella podía escuchar pasos acercándose hacia ella así que cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

-(¡quiero vivir!).

Mikan grito en su cabeza con desesperación hasta que los pasos se detuvieron.

-"¿mikan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Esa era lo último que ella esperaba, la persona que le hablo no era otro que akihiro.

Con lentitud la chica abrió los ojos para ver al pelirrojo que conoció el día de hoy.

No noto a los subordinados tirados en el suelo inconscientes solamente comenzó a llorar haciendo que akihiro se ponga nervioso.

-"oye, deja de llorar, explícame que está pasando."- dijo el sin saber cómo hacer para que deje de llorar.

-"¿quien demonios eres tú mocoso?"- exigió kojiro con el ceño fruncido.

-"esa es la pregunta que tengo yo, ¿por qué tienes a mi amiga encerrada?

-(un amigo de la chica? Entonces es otro ultimate, esto me conviene bastante).

Akihiro libero a mikan mientras kojiro simplemente los miraba.

-"lo siento pero ustedes no se irán de aquí."- kojiro sacó su pistola y les disparo al pelirrojo.

Todo paso cámara lenta, la bala perforaba el aire en dirección al pelirojo, mikan seguía en el suelo con los ojos abiertos. Kojiro sonreía con locura y akihiro extendió su mano derecha donde estaba su muñequera.

Lo siguiente que vieron era que akihiro corto la bala con una katana de mango negro con costuras carmesí y una hoja de color negro con líneas rojas.

La gema en su muñequera brillo levemente antes de apagarse.

-"de donde diablos sacaste esa katana."- hablo kojiro sorprendido.

-"oye, eso fue peligroso."- exclamo akihiro enojado.

Mikan estaba detrás de el sin palabras. De un momento a otro akihiro iba a ser herido y ahora tenía una katana que salió de la nada? Como eso era posible.

Ninguno de ellos sabia que amino veía todo esto desde el tejado de un edificio cercano.

Mientras fumaba un cigarrillo dijo:

-"noquee a los subordinados pesando que el chico iba desarmado pero al parecer no, bueno se esperaba de un samurái de ese país, pero que un novato tenga una piedra de guerra... algo está mal aquí. Pero esa katana... es bastante buena, ¿de dónde la saco?"

Déjenme explicarles que es una piedra de guerra. las katanas de wano tienen la habilidad de comprimirse en energía, similar a ser enfundadas en sus vainas, pero como enfundas energía... ahí es donde entran las piedras de guerra, fueron encontradas durante los primeros años de wano y se han usado hasta la fecha.

De vuelta en el edificio abandonado kojiro disparo varias veces, pero terminaron igual que el primero.

Ahora el kojiro estaba nervioso, sus hombres estaban noqueados y no supo ni siquiera como.

Miro el maletín en su mano y recordó lo que había dicho el hombre que mato sin piedad.

Mientras él pensaba akihiro y mikan aprovecharon para escapar y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

¿Por que? Te preguntas, bueno el abuelo dijo lo siguiente...

Flashback

-"escucha akihiro, al lugar al que iras, las peleas son algo que no son bien vistas y podrías ser perseguido por lo que no pelees a menos que sea una buena razón."

Fin flashback

Kojiro se dio cuenta de esto y vio el cuerpo de uno de sus subordinados, por lo que sin pensarlo tomo un frasco e hizo que el hombre inconsciente lo tomara.

-(¡esos mocosos, morirán, ya no me importa la maldita academia, esta humillación no la dejare pasar!).

Cuando el frasco quedo vacío el subordinado comenzó a tener convulsiones mientras su piel se tornaba de color azul, su musculatura crecía, y su ropa se rasgaba mientras gritaba de dolor,

Kojiro dio unos pasos hacia atrás con el maletín en la mano y se escondió en un pilar mientras veía como su subordinado dejaba de ser humano.

Ahora en la habitación en ves su subordinado ahora había un bestia humanoide (por no decirle de otra manera) de unos 3 metros de altura, solo en pantalones rasgados, piel de color azul marino, una mandíbula gruesa y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello negro.

Con un grito ensordecedor embistió la pared en dirección a donde fueron los dos ultimates.

Con akihiro

El junto con mikan corrían por el pasillo tratando de salir de ahí, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon el grito del subordinado.

-"¿Q-que fue eso?"

-"no lo sé, pero no puede ser algo bueno."

Antes de que pudieran seguir la conversación el subordinado atravesó el techo bajo la mirada en shock de los dos adolescentes.

Akihiro le dijo a mikan que corrieran, pero la bestia lanzo un escombro hacia ellos.

Por lo que por instinto el retrocedió, pero olvido que mikan estaba con él. Mikan tropezó y el escombro cayo en su tobillo causando que gima de dolor.

-(¡maldita sea, como permití que esto sucediera).

Vio que la vestía corrió hacia él y le conecto un puñetazo en el estómago. El pelirojo voló por los aires hasta chocar con una pared.

El dolor que sintió en este momento no era algo que el pudiera comparar con el pasado.

Casi perdía la consciencia, pero sus ojos se abrieron con horror. El vio como la bestia se acercaba a mikan.

En ese momento pensé, ¿por qué quería ser un samurái? ¿qué sentido tuvo salir de mi país? ¿por qué razón el abuelo quería que viniera a este lugar? Puede que no lo entendiera en ese momento, pero mis acciones fueron en contra de mis pensamientos.

Amino desde lejos estaba listo para actuar, esto no estaba en sus planes, pero se detuvo al ver que hizo el pelirojo.

De vuelta en el edificio, akihiro miraba con miedo a la bestia, su cuerpo no se movía, podía sentir que se desmallaría en cualquier momento, pero su mirada conecto con la de mikan.

El miedo en los ojos de la chica lo hizo recordar el momento en que la conoció.

Flashback

"¿E-enserio?" Ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también. "¡Eso es increíble! ¡No pensé que me encontraría con otro compañero de clase tan pronto!" Akihiro sonrió un poco al ver el cambio de humor en la chica.

Fin flashback

Antes de que el se diera cuenta, ya estaba corriendo hacia la bestia con su katana en la mano. A lo lejos amino vio como los pies de akihiro comenzaron a brillar y una gran cantidad de llama emergió de ahí quemando los zapatos y parte del pantalón de chico. Las llamas impulsaron al pelirojo a gran velocidad mientras su brazo también se cubrió en llamas igual mente quemando la manga de su chaqueta.

-(¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?).- pensó el mientras todo se su espacio cambiaba a camara lenta-

Puede que hayan sido muchas cosas, tal vez orgullo, venganza... pero yo sabía que no era nada de eso.

Flash back

-"como quieres ser el mejor espadachín si ni siquiera sabes usar tu elemento, perdedor."- hablo un niño frente a un akihiro de 5 años en el suelo con moretones en la cara.

Fin flashback

Flashback

Akihiro estaba sentado en su habitación con vendas en casi todo su cuerpo, hasta que vio que su abuelo entro con una mirada triste.

-"abuelo, yo... ¿puedo ser el mejor espadachín?"- hablo el con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

El abuelo miro las vendas en el cuerpo de su nieto y aparto la cabeza con frustración.

Fin flashback

Amino dejo de preocuparse y sonrió al ver la hoja de la katana cubierta de fuego anaranjado.

-"vencer tu miedo y salvar lo que te importa... mocoso tu..."- sonrió amino con emoción.

Akihiro embistió a la bestia y la estrello contra la pared hasta que la atravesó y salieron fuera. Mikan miraba esto con una cara de puro shock. No había forma de describir lo que estaba viendo.

-"si no puedo salvar a mi primera amiga, ¡¿Cómo puedo siquiera plantearme ser el mejor espadachín del mundo?!

Ahora en el aire akihiro no perdió su oportunidad y con un movimiento horizontal de su katana corto el pecho de la bestia y al contacto se ahogó en llamas.

-"si, así es como tiene que ser. Esa es la regla número uno en el manual de un samurái... el auto sacrificio para proteger lo que te importa."- hablo amino a nadie en específico mientras veía a akihiro todavía en el aire, pero sus piernas y brazo derecho estaban carbonizados por las llamas.

Amino todavía sonriendo salto del techo con fuerza y agarro a un semi desmallado akihiro para volver al edifico donde estaba mikan todavía sorprendida.

Amino dejo al chico en el suelo y de inmediato mikan miro las heridas que su amigo tenía y su cara de shock paso a una de horror.

-"¡tiene, quemaduras de tercer grado!"- se trató de arrastrar hacia akihiro pero amino la detuvo.

-"tranquila, se con quién llevarlo, de paso trataremos tus herias también."

Time skip

Akihiro abrió los ojos para ver que estaba en una habitación que desconocía, lo único que pudo observar era que había un escritorio, y la cama donde estaba.

Examino su cuerpo y vio que sus piernas y brazo derecho estaban vendadas y su ropa tobaja estaba quemada.

-"así que no fue un sueño."- dijo el a nadie en específico.

-"no, lo que hiciste fue imprudente mocoso."- hablo amino cerca de la cama de akihiro sorprendiéndolo y en instinto trato de levantarse, pero un dolor descomunal lo evito.

-"no hace falta que te pongas nervioso, solo quiero hablar contigo.

-"¿conmigo?"

-"no tengo mucho tiempo así que lo diré rápido."

-"yo fui el que te traje a la academia pico de la esperanza, y yo te entrenare de ahora en adelante... por cierto, no te pues negar, así que nos vemos."- amino salió de la habitación.

-"¡espera!"- ignorando el dolor akihiro corrió tras el.

Salió del lugar viendo que estaba en un pasillo con varias puertas, pero se concentró en la salida donde vio a amino salir.

Sin notarlo se cruzó con mikan que le dijo que se detuviera, pero él no presto atención por lo que ella también lo siguió.

Unos segundos después encontrar a amino en el parque cerca de la academia, noto que estaba anocheciendo y no había personas cerca del lugar.

-"¡espera!"- llamo akihiro catando la atención del hombre.

-"mocoso, ¿no te dije que te quedaras en cama?"- hablo el con molestia notable en su voz.

-"como quieres que haga eso si vienes y me dices que tu me trajiste aquí, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón hubo para que me fuera de wano?"- dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido mientras mikan estaba detrás de el mirándolo con preocupación.

Amino suspiro y encendió un cigarrillo.

-"mocoso, las vidas de los samurái comienzan desde que son jóvenes, a diferencia de aquí wano los entrenan con una academia, pero, ¿en serio eso puede definir a un samurái, graduarte de una academia teórica y algo de practica? Cuando salvaste a esa chica pude ver en tus ojos... corriste sin pensarlo, ¿verdad? ¿querías proteger a la chica? Esa sensación no es algo que se pueda enseñar."

Por alguna razón, en ese momento recordé las palabras de mi abuelo.

-"escucha Akihiro, si quieres cumplir tu sueño. ¡no puedes quedarte estancado en wano toda tu vida, te crie para ser diferente a un samurái común, así que quiero que salgas de aquí recorre el mundo, has amigos y encuentra algo que proteger, con eso estarás cada vez más cerca de tu objetivo!"

Fin del flashback

Ahora lo entendí, la razón por la que me dijiste que viniera hasta aquí.

Akihiro se arrodillo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Recordaba lo que paso en su infancia, tantas burlas e insultos, casi se rindió. Pero...

-"la razón por la que hice que vinieras aquí es porque... tú puedes ser el mejor espadachín del mundo".

Las lágrimas de akihiro no dejaban de derramarse, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza o de dolor, eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Ese día, el día donde escuche las palabras que siempre anhele por más de 11 años, fue el día donde empezó mi leyenda. Oh, creo que olvidé mencionarlo, pero... esta es la historia de cómo me convertí en el mejor espadachín de la historia. Pero antes creo que debo contarles donde comenzó todo.


End file.
